Harry Potter and the power of Fate
by thenextmrsblack
Summary: With the return of those he most loves, Harry undertakes a year of selfdiscovery and challenges leading to the final battle. post ootp, hphg, sligh child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF FATE**

**Hi this is a story that we as two friends, sisters and authors have been working on for quite some time and after some deliberation have finally decided that it is partially ready for some uploading.**

**We usually go under the names of funky seaweed, the persons who's account this isn't, also known as the pretty, intelligent one.!**

**The other author, goes by the name of thenextmrsblack, and this is actually her virgin story, so even though it is only officially under the name of thenextmrsblack, we both wrote it!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE HEREIN, IT IS MOSTLY PROPERTY OF THAT AMAZING GODDESS J.K.ROWLING ALONG WITH OTHER AUTHORS SO DON'T SUE US!**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Chapter 1

He sat their, a mess. His unruly hair stained by his own blood, a broken shell of what he once was. Bitterly he thought to himself how ironic it was that the saviour of light, the-boy-who-just-won't-die could not defend himself from his muggle uncle. Not that he wanted to, Harry Potter was an emotional wreak. Voldemort was back and Harry knew that his life would certainly not get any easier, but now, just two days after the start of the holidays Harry Potter was wishing he could just turn up and die.

It was his fault that Cedric was dead, and Voldemort was back. It was his fault that his uncle beat him, he deserved it, so he did not defend himself. Harry thought of his parents, they would be alive if it wasn't for him, not to mention Sirius. Tears came to Harry's eyes. He had lost the most important people to him, and all because he was weak enough to be fooled by Voldemort.

"Why" he sobbed, the closest he had to a parent and now he was dead to.

"I'm just not safe enough to be around," and in this moment of desperation, Vernon Dursley walked through the door.

"How are you feeling my boy," he teased mocking his downtrodden nephew, the black sheep of the family, Harry Potter looked up, his eyes brimming with unfallen tears of guilt which his uncle mistook for anger.

"Don't you look at me like that boy," he yelled smacking Harry around the head, "we need to teach you some manners, no wonder your godfather is dead, he probably died of shame, shame at having to have such a pitiful little boy as you. I would probably die too."

With that Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and slammed him across the room, the handle of the door slamming into his back while Venon constantly punched him in the stomach and groin, using him as a human punching bag. The beating ceased momentarily, long enough to give Harry some hope that they were finally finished for the night, but he knew not to hope, he knew that each one always got longer, and tonight could not be any exception. Suddenly Harry was flipped onto his back and whipped with his 'uncles' belt. Harry then was then flipped into his front where his favourite relative proceeded to carve 'freak' across Harry's chest, and again his own name across his hip bone.

"see boy, you'll never be free of me now" he sneered.

Harry screamed in pain as the tore though his skin, he was beginning to feel faint through the loss of blood, Vernon seeing this decided to increase the pain factor. He pulled out the lighter he had found in Dudley's room, the real reason for his anger and put it on Harry's skin, the smell of burnt skin drifted through the house which was eerily silent except from the scream of the fifteen year old boy. No-one could hear a scream in this desolate place apart from a lone figure standing outside.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Awakening from what seemed to be nothing more than a deep sleep, a matted hair boy sat up to survey his unfamiliar surroundings. He soon realised that he was definitely in a different place to the Ministry Of Magic where he last was,

"Damn that Lestrange" muttered Sirius while holding his throbbing head.

Sirius stood up to closely inspect his surroundings, he was in a large chamber that greatly resembled the Gryfindor Common room , a large fireplace stood majestically in the corner surrounded by leather chairs. Two of the chairs were occupied and for the first tie Sirius realised that he wasn't alone in the chamber, however, the to figures had not noticed his arrival as they were engrossed in a conversation. Sirius moved closer to the two in hopes of hearing what was been said…

"I wish I could see him" one said

"I know." came the reply,

"I just wanted him to grow up with us James, as a family, with siblings and nothing to worry about apart from the latest crush."

"I know Lilyflower, but Sirius will have looked after him and he wouldn't have let any harm come to Harry." James stated.

Sirius gasped at hearing his two long dead friends talking, they turned around, colour draining from there faces as they saw him standing there,

"S..S..Sir..Siri..Sirius, oh Fuck," James stated upon seeing his sons godfather standing in front of him.

"J..J..James, Li..Li.Li..Lily," Sirius stuttered " I am so sorry I failed you," he continued breaking down into gasping sobs. Coming out of her initial state of shock Lily rushed over to embrace Sirius in a maternal hug that she had never been able to endorse upon her son.

"What happened?" she inquired…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I on before of myself and funkyseaweed hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies for the lengthy hiatus which could not be helped. The next chapter should be up by next week Okay the disclaimer we own nothing all praise goes to the one and only JR Rowling who's characters we've borrowed

Chapter 2

However before Sirius had chance to reply the chamber began to spin, the red and gold began blurring in to one, the previously majestic fireplace went spinning past the three friends as they all tried not to be violently sick. Simultaneously they all closed the eyes praying for it to stop. As though their prayers were answered the trio found themselves been jolted forward forcing them to fall forward.

They scrambled to their feet in a desperate attempt to find put what happened only to be met by five faces they had only ever seen in History of Magic textbook.

James forever the leader was the first to find his voice by stating the obvious

"You're dead!"

Sirius always the one to be blunt quickly reminded James of a few home truths

"Well duh James you've only been dead yourself for the past 15 years. We are all dead".

The five infamous people who had been watching the scene with some amusement decided it was now time to intervene. One of the number dressed in very ancient styled paisley robes stepped forward to the trio

"Actually your not"

"What?" Sirius replied

"You died to early so we've decided to resurrect you so to speak, as we on the council of life have decided that your godson needs you to much to remain dead".

James smiled at Sirius and walked over to Lily "give him a hug from us Pads".

"I believe that I have been misunderstood, you are ALL going back".

Lily looked around, she immediately recognised the five people as the Founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself. She also realised that she was in the last place she remembered from being alive, Harry's night nursery. With a mixture of emotions building up inside her she blurted out what she wanted the most " Harry oh my god, I want to see Harry".

Merlin smiled his eyes twinkling in a similar way to Albus Dumbledore's "Good my dear, because he needs all the emotional support he can at the moment"

James was perturbed by the answer spoke "What's wrong with Harry?"

"All in good time, you'll find out when you'll find out when you see him".

"Fine where is he? Sirius, where did you live with him" James enquired turning to his best friend.

"Actually Jamsie boy, I didn't live with Harry , heck until 2 years ago I hadn't seen him since your death!"

"WHAT?" Lily cut in "You were his legal guardian, were did he live?"

"Well to answer your question I was is Azkaban for 13 years due to my favourite buddy Peter Pettigrew, and as for the other question he lived with your equally loving Sister Petunia". Sirius replied spitting with disgust.

"WITH PETUNIA that horse faced cow, who used to call me a freak everyday, oh it's likely he wasn't kept in that mangy cupboard under the stairs or something like"

Sirius grimaced, thanking Merlin that he wasn't in Dumbledore's position when Lily found out the truth.

"Okay then, Merlin you brought us back to life, you must be able to tell us where he is?" she continued.

"Alas my child, due to the magic surrounding him I am unsure of his location".

"He'll probably be at Grimauld Place; they wouldn't leave him on his own when his godfather has just died". Sirius thought decisively

"Grimauld Place what would he be their for you hate that house!"

"It's a long story Jamise boy, l will tell you later, but for now lets just get to Harry. I am sure he'll be excited to see you" his composure beginning to be like a child at Christmas.

The five older wizards looked at each other and noddng to an unasked question passing between them, turning to the trio.

"My Children I see our time together must end remember us and goodbye" with that the five began to fade away.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Sirius screamed excited at seeing Harry again.

"Calm it Sirius" Lily replied maternal instincts on overdrive

"Oh come on Lils aren't you excited" Sirius asked.

James decided to cut in before an argument could begin.

"Ok so we need to flue to number 12 Grimauld Place right?"

"Actually I could you cant, um its kinder part of that long story" Sirius commented sheepishly seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"So what do we do then?"

"Apparate to Grimauld Place of course, your still a Wizard". Sirius commented with a joking expression.

"Oh right of course, so then on the count of three, 1, 2, and 3".

The three travellers apparated to the street in which contained Sirius's childhood home. Upon arrival they came face to an extremely shocked friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I on before of myself and funkyseaweed hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies for the lengthy hiatus which could not be helped. We would like to thank those of you who reviewed the previous chapters and hope the following chapters are to your liking. Okay the disclaimer we own nothing all praise goes to the one and only JR Rowling who's characters we've borrowed

Chapter 3

Remus Lupin's senses were heighted as usual as it was closing in on his usual favourite time of the month, however for once he didn't care. He had just lost the last of his childhood best friends, who had stood by him when other's would have ran away screaming. He was the final Marauder and his life was nothing but bleak. Today he had a purpose, a reason to do something he was on guard duty for the first time of the summer holidays and he'd be dammed if anything passed is senses. Remus was determined that no harm would come to Harry on his watch. He couldn't and wouldn't lose Harry the last link to his past happy life.

He stood silence washing over him, smothering him. He began to softly whistle his favourite tune while briefly gazing up at the stars. Sirius was shining brighter than normal tonight, like the real person he thought longingly. Suddenly his senses picked up something strange. He began to smell blood, lots of blood and it was coming from the Dursley's house. His fear was increased as he heard a blood curdling scream from a very familiar voice.

Remus moved stealthily towards the house and unlocked the door. He quickly cast a disillusement charm on himself and moved up the stairs to find the source of the screaming. Upon arrival to Harry's room he was near physically sick at what he saw. Harry lay in a bloody mess on the floor surround in a constantly growing puddle of his own blood. Above Harry was his Uncle who was being relentless with the heavy handed fists that he continued to administer to the battered boy who had long since lost consciousness. Remus immediately stunned Dursley and apparated to the street in which Grimauld Place stood as he was going to need help to safely transport Harry.

Upon arrival to his destination he received yet another big shock, which was more than he could take for one night and he fainted.

Sirius stared at the unconscious body of his best friend lying at his feet

"He looks a bit peaky doesn't he?" he continued answering his own question

"Like he's seen a ghost or something wouldn't you say?"

"Actually Sirius I would say he'd seen more like three ghosts" James commented mockingly.

During the two way banter Remus began to stir

"I would love to see you after seeing your three best friend alive especially after you've attended all there funerals!!"

Remus said groggily coming around.

"Harry I'll be so…..OH MY GOD HARRY!!" he screamed realising his initial reason he was there instead of Privet Drive.

"Quick he needs help we need to apparate to 4 Privet Drive NOW". He added seeing the confused looks on his friend's faces.

Lily was the first to voice the question floating through all there minds.

"What's wrong with him" she near cried from a build up of hysteria

"You'll see when we get there, please theirs no time come on". Lupin shouted.

The four friend's apparated straight into the living room of the Dursleys. It was eerily silent; however none of the trio could smell the scent which Remus could.

"He's upstairs" as if expecting what they were about to ask

They crept upstairs, James looked in disgust at the pictures of an ugly pink faced beach ball boy displayed everywhere

"Well at least I was wrong about the cupboard under the stair". Lily sighed as she climbed the stairs.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other briefly hoping Lily didn't notice. Unfortunately the fiery red head saw the silent communication

"HE SLEPT IN UNDER THE STAIRS!!" "My poor baby"

James placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder as they reached Harry's room. Sirius opened the door, all except Remus were stood shocked at the sight before them. An unusually small boy with black mattered hair with dry blood lay motionless on the floor in the middle of the room. A small groan of pain from the centre of the room was enough to bring Lily running across the room to cradle her 'fallen solider'. James also snapped into realty and began to take control of the situation.

"Mooney you pack up his belongings" he ordered then looking at Sirius still in shock shouted "WHY, WHY IS MY SON LIVING HERE!"

Sirius was unable to answer, but did move straight at the stunned Vernon Dursley were he proceeded to kick the shit out of him concentrating at the groin and head. James went and picked up his son and with all his belongings packed the five traveller left the Dursleys never to return again…well some of them.


End file.
